El Tritón
by jennifer1997
Summary: Un cuento clásico, contado de una forma… diferente.


_**El Tritón**_

Era hace una vez en el reino de Konoha, una princesa de larga cabellera color chocolate, ojos intensos del mismo color, que cautivarían a cualquier apuesto príncipe que se le quedara viendo, en tan solo unos minutos, aquella hermosa doncella, respondía al nombre de Tenten, esta damisela era un poco distinta a la imagen que una persona tendría de una princesa, pues no le gustaba el protocolo y constantemente huía de sus deberes reales intentando buscar algo de paz, sentía que ese no era el trabajo para ella, se sentía atrapada en la vida de otra persona, su lugar favorito para escapar era al océano, el cual estaba un tanto lejos, pero eso era lo de menos, caminar siempre le hacía bien, la brisa del mar y poder contemplar un atardecer en ese sitio… hacia que todo valiese la pena.

Un día la princesa, como era de esperarse escapada de sus responsabilidades, escapando a su lugar predilecto, faltaban unas pocas horas para su momento favorito, observo su reflejo, quedando insatisfecha con la imagen que este le mostraba, golpeo el agua, rompió las mangas de su largo vestido rosa, después rasgo la falda, dejando un lado más largo que el otro y junto con todo eso, arrojo sus zapatos, le adentro en el mar y comenzó a nadar, se sentía tan libre en ese momento que no quería que terminara, sin saber cuánto tiempo paso, perdida en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta si no cuando ya era tarde que el cielo estaba por ponerse a llorar.

La repentina y fuerte lluvia, desequilibro esas pacificas aguas, las olas se volvieron agresivas como si la quisieran devorar, una y otra vez era arrastrada mar adentro, la princesa estaba muy asustada, por más que intentaba luchar, la naturaleza le estaba ganando y sin poder hacer nada, como si todo estuviese ocurriendo en cámara lenta, como las olas se la tragaban, ella peleando por oxigeno lograba salir a la superficie por poco tiempo, veía con terror como la orilla se perdía de vista hasta desaparecer…

_¡Auxilio…! _– pensó Tenten, cuando el mar la hundió de tal forma que no pudo defenderse y el aire que había logrado recolectar se terminó – _alguien por favor ayúdeme_ – pensó horrorizada, antes de perder la conciencia.

Tenten comenzó a abrir los ojos lenta y pesadamente, topándose con unos hermosos y cautivadores ojos azules que le veían con preocupación, intentando volver en sí, pudo sentir una presión sobre sus labios, esa persona la estaba besando… no, solamente le estaba dando respiración boca a boca, aun así no pudo evitar sonrojarse, él se alejó un poco y ella empezó a escupir agua, él la ayuda a recostarse un poco, con eso ella pudo observar que se trataba de un muy guapo chico de cabellos dorados, se sonrojo profundamente ya que era muy atractivo.

¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupado, ella asintió con la cabeza.

¿Quién eres…? – pregunto Tenten, aun sin recuperarse por completo.

Uzumaki Naruto, su alteza – dijo él, presentándose, ella pensó que tal vez era un aldeano y que por eso la conocía.

Ya veo… - dijo Tenten, él la volvió a recostar sobre la arena - ¿Le veré de nuevo… Uzumaki-san? – pregunto al pensar que se marchaba.

Eso quisiera… y por favor dígame Naruto – dijo Naruto, sonriéndole.

De acuerdo… Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, luchando porque sus ojos no se cerraran aun pero estos le eran muy pesados – gracias por salvarme – dijo antes de quedar otra vez inconsciente, lo último que vio fueron esos bellos ojos azules.

Tenten-sama – dijo una voz femenina, llamándole – Tenten-sama despierte por favor – dijo preocupada.

¿S-Sakura…? – pregunto Tenten, abriendo los ojos poco a poco, divisando una pelirosa que llevaba un vestido azul, sencillo pero muy bonito, con detalles en blanco, ella le miraba con angustia.

Que bueno que despertó, estaba muy preocupada por usted – dijo Sakura, ayudándola a recostarse.

¿Sakura? – dijo Tenten, llamando su atención.

Dígame – dijo Sakura.

¿No había alguien más aquí? – pregunto Tenten, muy interesada.

No, cuando llegue estaba sola – dijo Sakura.

Entiendo – dijo Tenten.

¿Qué fue lo que paso? – pregunto Sakura.

Quise nadar un poco… pero esa sorpresiva tormenta me llevo mar adentro y lo último que recuerdo es que un chico rubio me había rescatado – explico Tenten.

Ya veo, así que por eso preguntaba – dijo Sakura, pensativa – lo más probable es que haya sido uno de los aldeanos, pero en ese caso está muy mal hecho que luego le dejara sola – dijo Sakura, algo molesta - ¿Quiere castigarle? – pregunto.

No, para nada – dijo Tenten, sorprendiéndole – lo único que quiero es volverlo a ver – dijo con una mirada tierna.

Tenten-sama – dijo Sakura, impresionada – no me diga… que se ha enamorado de ese joven – dijo incrédula.

Amor es una palabra muy fuerte… solo quiero verlo – dijo Tenten, recordando esos cautivadores ojos azules, ese hermoso cabello dorado y una piel ligeramente tostada, con todos esos pensamientos rondando su mente no pudo evitar sonrojarse – definitivamente quiero verlo – dijo con algo de timidez.

Princesa… - dijo Sakura, impactada por la situación – comprendo, en ese caso yo misma me encargare de buscar al chico que le quito el aliento – dijo determinada, haciéndola sonrojar más.

¡Sakura! – dijo Tenten, muy apenada – gracias… - susurro.

¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunto Sakura.

Uzumaki Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, con la mirada en el suelo.

Lo encontrare lo antes posible pero por ahora volvamos al castillo – dijo Sakura, ayudándole a levantar.

Ellas se fueron al castillo y Sakura comenzó su ardua búsqueda por ese joven, intentando no llamar mucho la atención, esto era muy importante para su princesa y quería hacer sin que nadie se enterara, por lo que realizaba su investigación de la forma más sigilosa posible, pero por más que se esforzaba no lograba conseguir ningún tipo de información sobre esa persona, parece que después de todo no se trataba de un aldeano y no era el nombre de ninguno de los príncipes de algún país vecino, entonces… ¿De quién podría tratarse? Tras sus fallidos intentos pasaron así 3 días, ya no sabía dónde más buscar, tenía que decírselo a la princesa.

Tenten-sama – dijo Sakura, tocando a la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Pasa – dijo Tenten.

Disculpe – dijo Sakura, entrando.

¡Dime! – dijo Tenten, animada, corriendo hasta ella, tomando sus manos entre las suyas - ¿Pudiste encontrarlo? – pregunto muy ilusionada.

Ah… yo… - dijo Sakura, sin saber que contestar, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta ¿Cómo rompería esa ilusión?

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Tenten, al no tener respuesta.

Princesa… es que… - dijo Sakura, nerviosa.

¿No pudiste encontrarlo, verdad? – pregunto Tenten, decepcionada.

No, lo lamento muchísimo… parece ser que no era un aldeano, tampoco es un príncipe… no sé cómo localizarlo… de verdad discúlpeme – dijo Sakura, apenada, ella negó con la cabeza.

No te preocupes, ya sabía que no sería fácil… nunca pensé que realmente fuera un aldeano… y… aunque no lo sea, era como un príncipe – dijo Tenten, suspirando embobada.

Se ha enamorado – dijo Sakura, no tan sorprendida como sus palabras sonaban.

No creo que sea eso como tal, es decir, no lo conozco, solo sé su nombre, solo quiero volver a verlo – explico Tenten.

Bueno está bien, aunque no se ha enamorado, no puede negar que le gusta – dijo Sakura.

Eso sí puede ser – dijo Tenten, sonriendo apenada y levemente sonrojada – voy a ir al mar ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tenga suerte – dijo con algo de esperanza.

De acuerdo, pero por favor tenga cuidado… se lo advierto, si no regresa en rato iré por usted – dijo Sakura, en todo divertido, a lo que ella se rio.

Me parece bien – dijo Tenten, antes de partir.

Ya una vez en su sitio favorito, empezó a recordar todas las cosas que le habían pasado antes de toparse con su ¨príncipe azul¨ y con lo que le ocurrió definitivamente era cierto de ¨no hay mal que por bien no venga¨ deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verlo de nuevo, aunque fuese una sola vez más, tan solo quería verlo y con esa idea en mente empezó a caminar, poco tiempo después parece que sus plegarias fueron escuchadas, ahí estaba él nadando, con tal gracia y libertad que parecía uno con el agua.

Parece… un tritón – pensó Tenten, cautivada por la pasión con la que nadaba - ¡Naruto-kun! – grito emocionada y sonrojada, despojándose rápidamente de sus zapatos, corriendo mar adentro para luego nada con todas sus fuerzas, en tan solo unos segundos, ya lo tenía de frente.

Alteza – dijo Naruto, sorprendido y confundido por la euforia con la que la princesa había venido hacia él, ella se sonrojo más al percatarse de que había sido muy obvia.

Lo siento… - dijo Tenten, avergonzándose un poco por su comportamiento – pero… ¡Es que tenía muchas ganas de verte! – confeso sumamente apenada.

¿A… mí? – pregunto Naruto, impactado, a lo que ella asintió, sonrojándose.

No te había dado las gracias como se debe – dijo Tenten, suspirando, recogiendo valor, se aferró a su cuello y lo abrazo - ¡Gracias por salvarme! – dijo muy feliz.

Eran demasiadas emociones seguidas así que él estaba bastante desconcertado pero sonrió con ternura, decidiéndose a correspondiendo el abrazo.

No hay de que, lo volvería a hacer – dijo Naruto, abrazándola con más fuerza, ella se sorprendió un poco por esto y se puso más nerviosa, el corazón le empezaba a latir más y más fuerte.

Naruto-kun… - dijo Tenten, llamando su atención, separándose de él apenas lo suficiente para ver su rostro, ambos estaban sonrojados - ¿De dónde eres? – pregunto de repente, por lo que se impresiono, él la soltó, cosa que a ella le extraño.

Disculpa – dijo Naruto, alejándose un poco.

¿Dije algo malo? – pregunto Tenten, preocupada.

No, no es eso… es solo que… - dijo Naruto, intentando recolectar la fuerza necesaria para decírselo, suspiro – creo que lo mejor será que no vuelva a verla – dijo rompiendo su corazón.

¿Qué…? – fue lo único que Tenten pudo articular del asombro.

Lo lamento mucho princesa… pero hay que fingir que jamás nos hemos visto… créame, es lo mejor para los dos – dijo Naruto, triste.

¿¡Pero porque!? – pregunto Tenten, sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Él se quedó pasmado por unos segundo, no se esperaba esa reacción aun así ella no era la única que estaba sufriendo por esa difícil decisión.

Por favor no llore… - dijo Naruto, intentando secarle las lágrimas pero estas no dejaban de salir – es algo que no va a entender, va más allá de la comprensión… créame que si fuera por mí, me quedaría a su lado por siempre – confeso dejándola sin palabras, haciéndole sonrojar nuevamente y en ese descuido… le robo un beso, abrió los ojos como platos de la impresión en verdad era lo que menos se esperaba pero no estaba para nada disgustada por eso, todo lo contrario, con ello podía confirmar que enserio le gustaba y más importante aún, que él sentía lo mismo.

_La otra vez fue respiración de boca a boca… eso no cuenta, esta vez es un beso… mi primer beso _– pensó Tenten, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

Disculpe mi atrevimiento - dijo Naruto, después del beso – debo irme – dijo a punto de partir.

¡No! – dijo Tenten, sosteniéndole el brazo - por favor no te vayas – pidió suplicante.

Lo siento, pero no puedo quedarme – dijo Naruto, intentando zafarse.

Por favor… no te vayas – pidió Tenten, nuevamente, con lágrimas que amenazaban con volver a salir.

Princesa… - dijo Naruto, sumamente triste – no debe llorar por alguien como yo, no sabe en qué se está metiendo… le pido de corazón que olvide todo lo sucedido y me perdone por haberme sobrepasado con usted – dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

¿Puedo al menos saber porque? Creo que merezco saber – dijo Tenten, angustiada, no quería que desapareciera.

Como me gustaría poder explicarle pero me temo que no puedo hacer eso – dijo Naruto, deprimido, para luego comenzar a alejarse nadando a gran velocidad.

¡No te vayas! – grito Tenten, desesperada, nadando tras el intentando alcanzarlo - ¡Por favor…! ¡Por favor no te vayas! ¡Naruto-kun! – gritaba cada vez más y más fuerte, pero a la final no pudo alcanzarlo y se perdió de su vista - ¡Naruto-kun! – grito con todas sus fuerzas, para luego llorar a mares.

_Perdóneme, princesa_ – pensó Naruto, antes de terminar de alejarse por completo.

¿Por qué? – era lo único que se preguntaba Tenten.

¡Tenten-sama! – grito Sakura, desde la orilla.

¿Sakura? – se pregunto Tenten, volteando, como se sentía tan mal, nado lo más rápido posible hasta donde estaba su amiga, corrió hasta ella, abrazándola fuertemente.

¿Pero… que paso? – pregunto Sakura, sorprendida por su comportamiento.

¡S-Se… ha ido! ¡Y no… no volveré a verlo jamás…! ¡No quiere que lo vuelva a ver…! ¡Y lo peor de todo…! ¡Es que ni siquiera me dijo porque…! – gritaba Tenten, llorando a todo pulmón.

Ya, princesa – dijo Sakura, frotando su espalda, intentando confortarla – sus razones habrá tenido, no desespere, usted aun es joven ya vera que con el tiempo volverá a enamorarse – dijo abrazándole más fuerte, queriendo hacerle saber que estaba con ella, que no se había quedado sola y que sin duda alguna le apoyaría.

Tenten quiso creer fielmente en las palabras de Sakura pero su corazón le decía que todo eso era una mentira, que el latía por aquel rubio que le salvo la vida y que se llevó su primer beso, por todo eso se había convertido en su primer amor, era un sentimiento increíblemente fuerte y algo desesperante, sentía que se estaba perdiendo en el lentamente, que por más que intentara no lograría escapar, con ese remolino de emociones, tan confusas y sofocantes, pasaron 3 meses, la princesa debía escoger a alguien para contraer matrimonio, fue forzada a asistir a diversos bailes en los países vecinos para ser presentada ante los príncipes, pero ninguno le llamo la atención y sabía que ninguno lo haría, porque su corazón se había reservado para Naruto y eso era un problema, ya que por más que visitaba el mar todos los días, no lo había vuelto a ver, estaba hundiéndose en la depresión.

Ya no lo soporto más – dijo Tenten, escalando un risco un tanto alto, cerca del mar, ese sentimiento tan insistente estaba arruinando su vida, no podía seguir tolerándolo, así que iba a ponerle fin de una vez por todas – yo no nací para ser princesa, nunca fue mi interés, nunca quise serlo… siempre han decidido por mi… así que en esta ocasión, por primera y última vez… decidiré yo – dijo llegando a la cima – este es el destino que tu trazaste, mi amargo corazón – dijo colocando las manos sobre él, para luego arrojarse al mar.

¡Tenten! – grito esa voz que jamás confundiría, la que le había quitado el sueño desde que no le vio más, efectivamente era Naruto.

¿Naruto…? – se preguntó Tenten, tan sorprendida, que no pudo evitar hablar, tragando agua, él rápidamente la tomo entre sus brazos y la llevo a la superficie, ella comenzó a toser.

¿¡En que estabas pensando!? – pregunto Naruto, gritando, muy enojado, ella al verlo de frente otra vez, no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar – lo siento, no debí gritarle – dijo pensando que era por eso que estaba llorando, ella se aferró a su cuello.

¡Naruto-kun! – grito Tenten, incrédula, abrazándolo con más fuerza con miedo de que se fuera otra vez - ¡Te extrañe tanto! – dijo entre llanto.

Princesa… - dijo Naruto, intentando apartarse pero ella no se lo permitía - ¿Por qué hizo eso? – pregunto preocupado.

Lo siento… - era lo único que decía Tenten.

Tranquilícese por favor – pidió Naruto, correspondiendo finalmente el abrazo.

Quizás te parezca tonto pero – dijo Tenten, comenzando a explicar, ganándose por completo su atención - ¡Lo hice porque ya no soportaba vivir sin ti! – confeso apenada.

¿Lo hizo por mi culpa? – pregunto Naruto, consternado.

No… como tal, tú no tienes la culpa de nada… este sentimiento que surgió el día que me rescataste fue lo único que me llevo a esto, se hizo tan pesado y desesperante… que no pude soportarlo, solo quería terminar con todo… - dijo Tenten, aferrándose más a él.

Perdóneme – dijo Naruto.

No, como ya te dije… tú no tienes la culpa de nada – dijo Tenten.

Si la tengo… por no tomar en cuenta sus sentimientos casi toma la decisión de dar fin a su vida, soy de lo peor – dijo Naruto.

¡Eso no es cierto! – dijo Tenten, separándose a penas lo suficiente para verlo a la cara, él aprovecho eso para besarla, ella no podía estar más impactada, pero cerro los ojos y se dejó hacer, que esos labios volvieran a unirse con los suyos, era lo mejor que le podría estar pasando.

Nunca quise hacerle daño, jamás pensé que esto pasaría, no debí aparecer en su vida – dijo Naruto, avergonzado, después del beso.

Por favor… nunca más vuelvas a repetir eso – dijo Tenten, sorprendiéndole, tomando sus manos entre las de ella – conocer a Naruto-kun, sin lugar a dudas… es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado – dijo impactándole.

Princesa… ¿Cómo puede decir eso después del dolor que le he causado? – pregunto Naruto, triste.

No, tu no hiciste nada… este dolor me lo cause yo misma al ser incapaz de controlar mis propias emociones… quería huir de todo, siempre ha sido así y no ha cambiado… incluso esa única decisión que tome, nuevamente no fue más que huir… supongo que mi vida como tal no tiene un propósito y es por eso que no me importo intentar acabar con ella – explico Tenten, mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas – Naruto-kun estaba cambiando eso pero muchas cosas jugaron en contra… y provocaron esto… - dijo cerrando los ojos, dejando que más lágrimas salieran libremente.

No llore más – dijo Naruto, juntando su frente con la de ella, sorprendiéndola por lo que volvió a abrir los ojos – no sabe cómo me destruye vela llorar – dijo asombrándola.

Naruto-kun… - dijo Tenten, siendo ella esta vez quien le beso, el correspondió complacido – Naruto-kun… te amo… - susurro después del beso.

Yo también la amo princesa – dijo Naruto, antes de volver a besarla.

Te lo pido… por favor no vuelvas a abandonarme – dijo Tenten, intentando no llorar.

Me temo, que eso no va a ser posible – dijo Naruto, destrozándola.

¿P-Pero porque? – pregunto Tenten, sintiéndose a morir nuevamente - ¡Dijiste que me amas! – grito enojada.

Y así es, la amo – dijo Naruto, refutándolo.

¿Entonces…? – pregunto Tenten.

Ya se lo dije, esto no es por usted, soy yo el que no puede permanecer a su lado – dijo Naruto, desviando la mirada, tristemente.

Si es porque soy una princesa no te preocupes, eso jamás me ha importado… ¡Podemos escaparnos lejos y vivir juntos! – dijo Tenten.

¡No es eso! – dijo Naruto, fuerte mas no gritado, mirándola, ella volvió a llorar – no es porque usted sea una princesa, es porque usted es humana – dijo desconcertándola.

¿Qué? – fue lo único que pudo articulas Tenten, por la sorpresa.

Así es… creo que en vista de cómo está la situación, lo mejor será contárselo – dijo Naruto, resignado.

¿Contarme qué? – pregunto Tenten.

Es que… yo… yo soy… - dijo Naruto, intentando decirle pero no sabía cómo.

Naruto-kun por favor, necesito saber – dijo Tenten, instándole a continuar.

Princesa… yo soy… - dijo Naruto, queriendo decirle pero era tan difícil, una gran cola de pez se asomó a la superficie, ella se abrazó más a él asustada – soy un tritón – confeso dejándola sin palabras.

¿Tri…tón…? – pregunto Tenten, sin creerlo.

Así me temo – dijo Naruto, volviendo a apartar la mirada, ella le toco la cola, efectivamente era real, él la movió demostrando así que le pertenecía – es por eso que no podemos estar junto ¡Nunca tendría una vida normal! Y como la amo, no quiero condenarla a eso – dijo triste.

Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, besándolo otra vez para su sorpresa – no me importa lo que seas, tú eres quien le dio un sentido a mi vida y no te dejare por esto… debe existir alguna forma para que podamos estar juntos… - dijo decidida.

Creo que la hay – dijo Naruto, pensativo.

¿Cuál es? – pregunto Tenten, intrigada.

¿Sería capaz de aceptar convertirse en sirena? – pregunto Naruto, dejándola anonadada.

¿Yo… una sirena? – pregunto Tenten, procesándolo.

Lo sabía, es una locura – dijo Naruto, asumió.

Nada es más loco de lo que ya de por sí está pasando… - dijo Tenten, pensativa – después de todo lo que te conté sería algo contradictorio decir que no – dijo sonriendo.

¿Eso es un sí? – pregunto Naruto, incrédulo.

Solo si me prometes estar siempre a mi lado – dijo Tenten, sonrojada.

Claro que sí princesa, nunca me apartare de usted – dijo Naruto.

Por favor, trátame de tu y ya no me digas princesa, dime por mi nombre – dijo Tenten.

Como quieras Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, el oírle decir así la hizo inmensamente feliz – si va a renunciar a todo solo para que estemos juntos, quiero hacerlo bien… - dijo confundiéndola.

¿De qué hablas? – pregunto Tenten.

¿Tenten-chan… te casarías conmigo? – pregunto Naruto, dejándola en shock, si ese era un sueño todo tendría más sentido pero aunque así fuera no quería despertar.

¡S-Sí! – dijo Tenten, abrazándolo tiernamente, para que luego ambos se fundieran en un profundo beso.

Entonces vamos – dijo Naruto, después del beso, a lo que ella asintió, lista para lo que fuera, ambos se sumergieron.

La princesa renuncio a todo… pero lo cambio por algo mejor, finalmente había tomado una decisión que era solamente suya, había tomado el curso de su vida y no lo haría sola, lo compartiría con la persona de la que tanto se había enamorado, su héroe, que le salvo la vida no una sino 2 veces y no solo eso también la rescato del calvario al que tenía que decirle ¨vida¨, así mismo, Tenten se convirtió en una sirena y Naruto la hizo su esposa.

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_

_Fin._

* * *

><p>Ok… este fanfic es el resultado de una idea loca que me vino a la mente pero que fue muy insistente y me termino gustando, fue muy divertido para mí hacerlo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si les recordó a la Sirenita de algún modo, entonces he logrado mi objetivo jajaja<p>

Este es mi fanfic especial porque recordemos que hoy 10 de octubre ¡Es el cumpleaños de Naruto-kun! Así que este es uno de los tantos ¨regalos¨ que pienso darle en este día.

Y por eso al igual que este, pueden disfrutar de mi tradicional colección de drabbles NaruTen que estaré subiendo ¡Sobre la marcha! Así que veamos que sale, será muy divertido para mí y espero decidan acompañarme en mi particular ¨forma¨ de celebrar el cumple de Naruto.

Nos leemos pronto; sayonara.


End file.
